Mas allá de la muerte
by Rosmir
Summary: Un ser ancestral decidió nacer como humana para así poder comprederlos, pero el momento de despertar ha llegado. Se embarcara en un viaje entre universos para protegerlos, pero sin querer encontrara el amor, cuando nunca lo ha buscado. Cuando llegue la hora de regresar ¿volverá a casa?. Pausado.


**Disclaimer: Ni HP, ni el un universo Marvel son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Las historias más antiguas están escritas en las estrellas<strong>

* * *

><p>En el principio del mundo solo existía Gea. Gea era la tierra y la madre, de ella nació su esposo que se convertiría en rey, Urano. Urano creo las montañas y el cielo y dio origen a la creación de los seres. De él y su esposa Gea nacieron los titanes.<p>

Pero Urano cegado por el poder desterró a sus propios hijos hecatónquiros y ciclopes, encerrándolos en el Tártaro. Y aunque no desterró a los Titanes, tampoco significaba que los quisiera. Era un ser egoísta que no se preocupaba más que por sí mismo.

Pero Gea le era fiel al amor que sentía por sus hijos. Así que intento convencer al clan de los titanes de buscar venganza. El hijo menor del clan acepto la misión y con un arma concebida por Gea, el acabo con su padre, Urano. Los Titanes rescataron a hecatónquiros y ciclopes de su prisión, y el hijo menor quien diese muerte a su padre, fue coronado y lo reino todo.

El hijo menor que mato a su padre gobernó todos los mundos. Es quien domina el tiempo y crea la vida, el dios que corta la vida con su filo. Cronos. El Rey de los Titanes.

Antes de morir, Urano maldijo a Cronos que asi como él fue derrocado por su propio hijo, Cronos recibiría el mismo destino. Cronos tomo a su hermana la Titánide Rea por esposa y con ella concibió a Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia y Poseidon. Cronos los devoro temeroso del cumplimento de la profecía de Urano.

Cronos del tiempo, Jápeto de la dimensión y Críos de los astros, moldearon los universos. Océano del mar, Tetis de las corrientes y Rea de los animales, forjaron la vida. Ceo de la luz, Hyperión de la oscuridad y Tea del brillo, crearon el cosmos. Febe del intelecto, Mnemósine de la memoria y Temis de la justicia crearon la voluntad de los seres vivientes.

Rea molesta por las atrocidades de su esposo y hermano, dio a luz a Zeus en secreto, entregando a Cronos una roca envuelta en trapos en vez del infante para ser devorado. Rea dio oportunidad a Zeus de derrocar a Cronos al igual que Cronos hizo ante su padre. Más piadoso, Zeus no mato a su padre. En su lugar, compartiría el destino que Urano aplico a sus hijos, con el esfuerzo de sus hermanos renacidos, Hades y Poseidon, encerró a Cronos en el Tártaros. Mas antes de la partida de sus hijos, Cronos al igual que Urano tras su derrota, proclamo ante Zeus una maldición.

– Escucha estas palabras, Zeus – hablo un muy mal herido Cronos, en una lengua que ya muy pocos conocen – Asi como mi padre antes de mí. Y asi como ha pasado conmigo, tú no serás exento a este destino – explico Cronos. A pesar que sus hermanos trataban de que Zeus hiciese caso omiso a las palabras del titán, Zeus permaneció atento – Uno de tus hijos sera tu perdición cuando la bondad y la esperanza te hayan abandonado. Al igual que yo, serás derrocado.

Zeus no era un dios tiránico, incluso dividió su reino entre sus hermanos. Poseidon, gobernó los mares, Hades se convirtió en Señor del Inframundo, la Tierra de los Muertos. Zeus era omnipotente en comparación a sus hermanos, y Hades le advertía constantemente en tomar enserio las advertencias de Cronos, sino le llevaría la guerra.

Poco tiempo después fue concebida Atenea hija de Zeus, Rey de los Dioses y la Oceánide Metis, la prudencia. Gea profetizó que sería Atenea quien derrocase a su padre y sería superior en poder a él, temiendo a su destino Zeus devoro a Metis aún embarazada para evitar el nacimiento de su hija.

Pero Atenea nació, emergió de la cabeza de su padre, completamente adulta y con una armadura de batalla tan hermosa que ridiculizaba las dotes de forja de Hefestos. Zeus conmovido por la pureza de Atenea le permitió vivir, convirtiéndose en la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, la justicia, la habilidad, la inteligencia, la defensa y las artes. Su nacimiento fue un milagro, el primer milagro.

Atenea fue elegida por los griegos para ser patrona de su ciudad, Atenas. Ella juro proteger a la humanidad, convirtiéndose en la diosa de la tierra. Las mismas estrellas y constelaciones le juraron lealtad convirtiéndose en su ejército. Aunque Zeus no se convirtió en un tirano puesto que su corazón aun guardaba bondad, ese no sería su fin. La codicia vivía en el corazón de un dios olímpico, habría consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra<strong>

* * *

><p>La escena era caótica donde viese había muerte, cuerpos tirados en el piso, charcos de sangre, cuerpos desmembrados.<p>

En medio de la escena caminaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto, era muy alta, su cabellera era rubio miel y los ojos grises, su rostro parecía esculpido en mármol. Vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo, la parte de arriba su aferraba a su cuerpo demostrando una cintura diminuta y un cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían por tener, la parte inferior se aferraba a sus piernas de la misma manera, en la parte posterior llevaba alas similares a las de un ángel y en la zona inferior tenía una falda de metal. Hecha de un metal plateado adornado bellamente por oro, en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo dorado similar a un fénix extendiendo sus alas de perfil, y en la izquierda un escudo dorado con diseños de vides. Sería muy hermosa de no ser que estaba rota con cuarteaduras en muchas partes

La enigmática mujer camino hasta detenerse frente a un cuerpo, arrodillándose a su lado.

– Ares… – dijo con una voz tan suave como la miel, provocando que el cuerpo del hombre en el piso, abriera sus ojos, ojos más rojos que la sangre, la miraba con tanto odio como no había visto nunca, ella se preguntaba como un hombre prácticamente muerto fuese capaz de dar una mirada de tanta maldad – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? – soltó una carcajada cruel que le heló la sangre – tu no merecías el trono, yo soy quien debió ser Rey, tu tan solo eres una sucia cobarde. Siempre aparentando perfección, eres una vil y mentirosa diosa – le grito escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

– ¿A qué precio deseabas el trono? Liberaste a los titanes de su prisión en el Tártaro. Tu sed de poder ocasiono la muerte de nuestros hermanos, casi asesinas a nuestro padre – las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la bellísima mujer, pero a él dios en el piso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Hubiese querido matarlos yo mismo, tenerlos a mis pies suplicando piedad! Yo era el que debía ser Rey y que hizo Zeus, le dio el trono a una mujer que ni siquiera lo deseaba. Nuca debiste nacer, solo viviste por la compasión de Zeus. Los titanes los asesinaron frente a tus ojos y te llenaste de venganza, tu sola le decapitaste a los titanes del mito ¿Qué se siente? Convertirte en lo que siempre has odiado, un demonio sediento de sangre, sin…

No pudo terminar ya que la mujer había clavado una espada en el corazón en el ahora muerto hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies.

La escena ahora era pacifica la misma bella mujer se hallaba recargada en un balcón que era iluminado por la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto celestial. Vestía un vestido blanco puro que llegaba hasta el piso con ribetes dorados, la zona de la cintura era adornada por una especie de corsé dorado. Admiraba las estrellas con una expresión pensativa en su delicado rostro.

– ¿Admirando el firmamento? – la mujer se dio vuelta con una suave sonrisa para ver a un hombre muy guapo con el cabello rubio idéntico al de ella, pero con los ojos azules como el cielo.

– No es lo mismo sin Artemisa – ahora su expresión mostraba un profundo dolor – Padre, lo he estado pensando mucho y… quiero reencarnar

Ahora el hombre ensancho los ojos por la petición de la joven frente a él – Reencarnación, Atenea eso es…

– Ya lo sé. Se las consecuencias que pueda llevar mi decisión, padre no subestimes mi sabiduría.

– Atenea perderás tu inmortalidad divina.

Atenea suspiro – Lo sé, es solo que… ya no aguanto más ha pasado un año desde la traición de Ares, desde la muerte de diez de los doce dioses olímpicos. Quiero olvidar, quiero una nueva vida – una sola lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla que su padre se apresuró a limpiar con gentileza – renaceré como humana tantas veces como se requiera mi presencia en una guerra, ayudare a los humanos que tanto amo al convertirme en uno, quiero comprenderlos – tomo las manos de su padre entre las suyas – con la muerte de Hades y Mnemosine te convertiste en el Señor de la muerte y Guardián de los recuerdos, solo cuando sea la diosa Atenea más humana de todas, te prometo ser virgen durante todas mis reencarnaciones, cuando vuelva a probar por qué soy una diosa, volveré a ser eterna. Te lo suplico – ella hizo ademan de arrodillarse ante él, pero una mano en su hombre la detuvo.

– Eres mi hija y aunque trate de negarte tu derecho de nacer, siempre has estado para mí y si este es tu deseo te lo concederé – el cuerpo de Atenea comenzó a brillar y a convertirse en pequeñas partículas de luz – solo cuando seas la diosa Atenea más humana de todas, cuando pruebes porque mereces ser llamada diosa, volverás al Olimpo y reclamaras tu trono – el alma de la diosa abandono su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia la tierra para ser la primera diosa Atenea reencarnada.

En su cama en la tienda de campaña que utilizaban durante la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, Hermione Granger se despertó exaltada de su sueño llamando la atención de Harry

– Hermione ¿estás bien? – pregunto a su amiga, mientras la veía recuperar el aliento.

– Si… solo… solo es una pesadilla – o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo de Hogwarts, Escocia<strong>

* * *

><p>La batalla estaba desatada, en su máximo apogeo, hechizos eran lanzados de ambos bandos, en un lugar que había sido un hogar para magos y brujas de todas las edades y épocas. Destrozaban paredes y lugares llenas de memoria, tanto de alegría o dolor<p>

Por un pasillo corrían tres chicos, daban un paso más hacia la victoria, destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw no fue sencillo después de todo. Salieron al patio donde se encontraba la batalla mayoritariamente. Una figura de negro se abrió paso entre las sombras con una risa macabra.

–Miren el bastardo mestizo que cree ser capaz de derrotar a mi señor, el traidor a la sangre y la asquerosa sangre sucia – soltó otra carcajada espectral – sangre sucia me deleite con cada uno de tus gritos, suplicándome parar, creo que después de acabar con tus amiguitos podre "divertirme" contigo una vez más. Tu primero mestizo ¡Avada Kedavra! – un hechizo verdoso salió desde la punta de su varita hacia Harry y Hermione no dudo en apartarlo del camino pero antes de que pudiese moverse el hechizo la golpeo en el pecho cayendo al suelo, escuchando la macabra risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Oscuridad eso es lo que veía, de pronto el hombre que había aparecido en su sueño se materializo frente a ella, con una sonrisa complacida en la cara.<p>

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto hacia el hombre

– Mi nombre es Zeus, Rey de los Dioses, Señor del cielo, dios del rayo, aunque creo que los sabes – ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos – ¿Dime, haz tenido sueños inusuales, Hermione o debo decir Atenea?

– Mi nombre es Hermione – gruño hacia el – además ¿Qué hago aquí? Debo estar en la batalla, ayudar a Harry a…

– Estas muerta. No puedes volver al menos como mortal – le dijo con gravedad – esa humana pagara su pecado, atreverse a levantar la mano en contra de un dios es el peor pecado de todos

– ¡Yo no soy una diosa! – Le grito – no sé lo que pasa. Debo estar muerta o teniendo alucinaciones ¡vete no eres real!

– Aunque no lo recuerdes hace mucho me pediste el poder reencarnar – Zeus le hablo a su agitada hija – hasta que tu corazón se volviese humano. La diosa Atenea reencarnada más humana de todas. Esa eres tú. Ya es hora de que regreses y reclames tu trono junto al mío hija. Recuerda diosa de la guerra – movió su mano elegantemente apuntando hacia ella.

Hermione cayó al piso sujetando su cabeza, gritando de dolor. De pronto una serie de imágenes entraron a su cabeza, vivencias de su ser divino en la llamada era del mito, escenas de batallas, cuando pidió a Zeus reencarnar junto a los humanos para ayudarlos con su sabiduría, todas sus reencarnaciones hasta ser Hermione Granger.

– ¿Padre? Oh padre… – la diosa corrió hacia los brazos de su padre que no había visto en tantos años de los hombres – perdóname, te he extrañado mucho.

– Hija, es tiempo de que regreses y reclames tu trono junto al mío en el Olimpo – Zeus soltó a su hija y limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas gentilmente.

– Nos convertimos en mitos y leyendas de los hombres, hemos velado por ellos de manera que su comprensión y memoria no alcanzaría.

– Atenea, hija…

– ¿Atenea? No, ya no respondo a ese nombre, desde ahora solo seré Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa hacia el Dios del rayo.

– Hermione entonces – le respondió orgulloso – es hora de demostrar quienes somos.

* * *

><p>En Hogwarts Ron Weasley se batía a duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange en venganza por la muerte de su amada Hermione.<p>

– Yo mate a la sangre sucia, yo mate a la sangre sucia – canturreaba para enfadar a Ron

De pronto una luz cegadora hizo que todo el mundo detuviese su batalla, el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger brillaba y se levantaba del suelo.

– Imposible, yo te asesine puta sangre sucia

Pero ese ya no era el rostro de la Hermione que todos conocían, con cada paso dado su apariencia cambiaba. Su cabello una vez castaño rizado espeso, ahora era rubio miel, seguía conservando sus rizos pero ahora lucían tan suaves como la seda. Sus ojos castaños ostentaban un profundo tono gris como la luna llena, sus facciones eran delicadas como si fuesen esculpidas en mármol, un rostro perfecto. Su ropa raída y sucia por la batalla cambiaba a un vestido color melocotón al estilo griego de un solo hombro, una cinta marcaba sus senos debajo de ellos, que habían crecido considerablemente y la falda caía grácilmente hacia el piso.

– Mide tus palabras, mortal – no le gustaba denigrar a los humanos pero debía hacerlo, sino jamás seria respetada.

– ¿Mortal? Respeta a tus superiores escoria, ¿Qué clase de trucos estás haciendo?

– ¿Osas hablarle a una diosa con semejante arrogancia, sucia escoria humana? – Zeus hablo mientras caía del cielo en una explosión de luz. Llevaba unas vestiduras griegas y en su mano se hallaba su famoso rayo.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así, hombre? – Lord Voldemort siseo con su voz llena de veneno, preparando su varita para asesinar al molesto hombre que había osado detener sus planes.

– Soy Zeus, Rey del Olimpo, Señor del Cielo y Dios del rayo – un relámpago resonó a lo largo de todo el cielo, y todos tenían una expresión estupefacta en el rostro – De todos los mortales que han buscado apoderarse de este mundo tu eres sin duda el más repugnante, un pecador como tu solo merece la muerte y que tu alma sea torturada en el peor infierno.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi señor de esa manera? ¿Qué truco haces sangre sucia? y… – Bellatrix no pudo terminar ya que Zeus lanzo un poderoso rayo en su dirección calcinando parte de su rostro, la mortifago cayo de rodillas con un grito de dolor puro, sujetando la parte dañada de su cara.

Hermione solo permanecía atenta a la escena. Todos tanto mortifagos, estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts se encontraban temerosos de el hombre que decía ser un Dios.

– Asquerosa humana, morir sería un castigo benévolo para ti. Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija, Atenea – señalo hacia a Hermione, todos los demás abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente –– no, a Hermione. ¡Levantaste tu mano en contra de la diosa de la guerra! ¡Ofendiste la pureza de sangre de un dios! – le grito. Zeus estaba furioso, no recordaba verlo de esa manera desde la traición de Ares, cuando libero a los titanes de su prisión en el Tártaro en venganza por nombrarla a ella como sucesora al trono. Más allá, el rostro de Malfoy palideció por todas las veces que la llamo "sangre-sucia" – tu alma es mía para torturarla por todo la eternidad. Te enviare al infierno donde las personas con instintos asesinos renacen como bestias por su pecado ¡Al reino bestial! – golpeo el suelo con su perno maestro, el rayo otorgado a Zeus, forjado por los cíclopes. Bellatrix cayó muerta al piso.

– Hermione ¿qué sucede? – Harry le pregunto acercándose a ella, seguía parada en medio de los escombros del castillo – ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te llama Diosa?

Hermione se volvió hacia el – Harry, hay cosas que por ahora, no entenderás – ella tomo las manos de su amigo entre las suyas – nunca te he pedido nada. Pero ahora solo necesito tu paciencia y templanza, por favor – ella le miro con ojos llorosos a lo que el asintió, Hermione siempre lo ayudo y estuvo ahí, cuando nadie más creyó en el.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Voldemort estaba furioso, la muerte de su seguidora más leal y sanguinaria afectaría a sus filas – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde se dirigió hacia el Dios, el permaneció inmóvil en su lugar y destruyo el hechizo asesino con la mano desnuda.

– ¡Imposible! – Voldemort demostraba miedo en su rostro ¡ese hombre no podía ser un dios!

Zeus soltó una carcajada irónica – Yo soy un Dios, criatura tonta, no me intimida un ser tan despreciable como tú, han perdido todo respeto hacia sus creadores ¡hasta su aliento es un regalo del Olimpo!

– Si es un Dios, me ayudara a acabar con esa basura muggle, así aprenderán respeto por sus superiores, juntos seremos invencibles – Voldemort hizo de lado su miedo temporal, tener a un Dios de aliado sería una gran ventaja, sería el señor de todo, ya nada se interpondría en…

Zeus soltó una carcajada cruel, ya los mortifagos se hallaban temerosos, inclusive algunos temblando – Jamás seria aliado de un ser tan asqueroso como tu – gruño hacia el con asco – Violaste las reglas de la magia, dividir el alma es un crimen contra la naturaleza – El rostro del Lord palideció mortalmente – Si, lo sé, sé de tus Horrocruxes, estarán destruidos – una vez más golpeo el piso. Nagini la fiel serpiente de Voldemort se evaporaba, y Harry Potter caía de rodillas con una mano sobre su pecho al igual que Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo para ayudar a ponerlo de pie, coloco un brazo detrás de su espalda, mientras lo sostenía en su lugar.

Los mortifagos se hallaban conmocionados por la aclaración del extraño y temerosos de él. Profesores, aurores y estudiantes veían lo ocurrido estupefactos en su lugar.

El dios del rayo se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Voldemort, hasta detenerse frente a él, que estuviese de rodillas a él – el infierno para un pecador como tú, sediento de poder, con ansias de guerra, es el lugar donde aquellos que terminan ahí pelean batallas sin fin en contra de sus enemigos ¡el reino del semi-dios! – Zeus levanto su arma divina y atravesó el pecho de quien causara tanto daño en el mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort había muerto y de él no quedaban ni sus cenizas.

Tanto mortifagos y criaturas mágicas fieles al Lord trataron de escapar del Dios pero fueron inmovilizados en su lugar – No los dejare ir tan fácilmente, ustedes sucios mortifagos pasaran el resto de sus vidas sufriendo, en Azkaban, y al momento de morir su alma sera mía para torturarla por la eternidad – movió su mano provocando que los mortifagos se agruparan en un sector del patio destrozado, cadenas doradas los inmovilizaban, y con otro movimiento de su mano sus varitas estaban rotas.

– ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? – Harry aparto la mano que lo sostenía, poniéndose de pie por sí solo, miraba a su amiga buscando respuestas.

La Diosa miro hacia el – Harry, lo que dice él, es cierto. Soy la Diosa Atenea reencarnada, hace mucho le pedí a mi padre – señalo a Zeus – reencarnar junto a los humanos para ayudarlos en las guerras dándoles mi consejo y sabiduría.

– Pero ahora debe volver al Olimpo, la tierra de los dioses – Zeus se acercaba a los dos con paso elegante, mientras le tendía una mano – debes volver conmigo, hija mía.

Ron apartaba a los presentes de la escena furioso, hasta llegar donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione, sujetándola del brazo la alejo del extraño – ¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte! – Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor por la fuerza ejercida por el pelirrojo, sus dedos se marcaban en su piel – ¡Te quedaras conmigo, con tu novio, con el hombre que te ama!

– ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, humano! – El dios aparto al joven Weasley de un empujón.

Hermione ahora libre de su agarre dijo hacia el – Yo no pertenezco a esta tierra, mi hogar es el Olimpo – grito hacia el furioso Ron – Ademas yo no te amo, las relaciones entre humanos y dioses no están permitidas.

Ron se acercó a ella ignorando lo dicho anteriormente – Hermione, mi amor yo… – tomo el rostro de la diosa, acercando su rostro al de ella, pero ella misma lo empujo ocasionando que cayese al suelo.

Un báculo dorado se materializaba en su mano derecha, la diosa de la victoria, Niké – ¡No me toques! .Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nada. Jamás me amaste, siempre menospreciaste mi inteligencia, me utilizaste solo para hacer tus deberes en el colegio ¡Solo me usaste!

Molly Weasley se abría paso entre los presentes – No le hablaras a mi hijo de esa manera. Hermione, Ron te ama, cariño.

Hermione la ignoro y dijo hacia los presentes – mi nombre en esta reencarnación es Hermione, pero antes de eso fui Atenea, diosa de la guerra. ¡Una Virgen Diosa! – Se volvió hacia Molly – ¡Su hijo y yo jamás tendremos nada!

– Hija debemos irnos – su padre poso una tranquilizadora mano sobre su hombro

– Solo dame un momento – rogó. Volteo hacia Harry, hasta detenerse frente a él – Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, en todas mis reencarnaciones. No te centres en el pasado, ni el futuro, concéntrate en el presente, así construye tu vida. Te lo dice la diosa de la sabiduría.

– Hermione… – no dijo mas ya que se abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo

Hermione se apartó de él, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar y puso una mano sobre su mejilla – Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, solo di mi nombre y la luna bajara del cielo a ayudarte – La diosa se elevó en el cielo iluminada por la luna hasta extinguirse en una lluvia de chispas de luz.

La diosa Atenea o Hermione que busco la reencarnación para comprender a los humanos, ayudarlos en la batalla, después de 1000 años regresaba y reclamaba su trono en el Olimpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Espero sus reviews

Si quieren ver el báculo y la armadura me base en las de Saint Seiya, solo busquen Armadura de Athena.


End file.
